Red Winged Sparrow
by JJBluebell
Summary: Post-BP, Pre-DMC. James is disgraced and living in Tortuga, there he meets a young woman he has more in common with than meets the eye. She's been hiding from her past but it's time to catch up with her, will Jack be able to save her, will James want to and what of Beckett, why does he hate Jack so much, what mark did he leave... JamesxOC, slight JackxOC, REVIEW FOR MORE!
1. Chapter 1

The sun is radiant and soothing as it floods in from the window, caressing and awakening the slumbering form with a warm wisp of crisp air. A somnolent groan escapes as the body rises from their bed, the cold of the wood meeting heated flesh of feet as they stand and prepare for the day. No more than an hour later and the boots walk out into the town of Tortuga, still silent but for the rummage of the early market trades.

A small hum comes from rosebud lips with a gentle stole through the streets carrying a crate filled with provisions as a leather bound boot kicks open the door "Finally! What took you so long?"

"The bloody baker burned the first batch" says the currier as the crate lands on the bar with a crash

The barkeep, scruffy and old, with a blonde scraggily beard and thinning hair above his head gives a small smile "I'm sure the grog is to blame dear"

"Isn't it always, Figs" says a tender voice in a playful tone as doll like hands stack away the supplies

"Oh sweetheart, I'll be needing you to wash the floors before opening" orders the old man as he leaves the room, but casts a small smile to his helper and nods to himself

A short while later the worker makes their way around the rooms of the harlots on the floor above the tavern below. One of the doors is opened to reveal three women helping each other ready for the night ahead "Oh hello darling, have you got my red corset?"

"I do Doris, all fixed up" answers the new comer by handing it over to the blonde

The prostitute beams happily while running a hand over the stitch work "oh thank you, it is my favorite it is. I thought that bugger ruined it but you can't even see the patch-up!"

A small laugh comes from its bringer "your welcome, bought you girls some broth"

As she sets the tray down, handing them a bowl each the black haired woman sat at the window shakes her head "I do wonder about you, why must you wear those things… not at all appealing for such a pretty lass"

"Loretta's got a point!" says the other blonde, who's larger in weight than the first

Doris pulls on the doll like hand and pulls the resistant child before the mirror, the three elders crowding her to view a young woman, clad in leather knee high boots, tight black slacks, a silk shirt that was once no doubt pearly white but now ashen grey, a loosely tied emerald corset and a paisley-printed vest, flame lit ringlets framing the snow white face but held back from her eyes with a worn green cloth headband, fair skin unblemished but for a single freckle against her cheek, her eyes a base caramel, tinted with a sun kissed gold, making them seem a flicker.

"Sorry ladies but I'm not playing dress up today, I have chores to do" she says while disconnecting from the girls and leaving the room

Later that night the red haired woman is busy at work, serving food and pouring ale, when a one of a group of men grab her from around the waist "aye, aye my lovely"

"Get off me now" she bites back, giving him the option

He and his friends laugh merrily "you're my whore tonight lass"

She rolls her eyes and elbows him sharply in the rips, turning on her heel to punch the drunk square in the face, the kicking his feet out from under him "I'm a whore to no one!"

These actions seem to upset the men surrounding her as they pull out their swards, others looking onwards as a fight breaks out, the girl pulling two long daggers from her belt for defense. She easily disarms three of the men, but as her first attacker comes to, he grips her arms behind her back, forcing her grip to release the blades with a tight, sharp twist of her wrists as his wretched breath glides into her ear "such fire for a wench"

Suddenly she finds herself trapped in one of the darker corners of the tavern, out of sight of Figs and the working women. A hand is thrust over her mouth as a scream calls for a savior, the low chuckles of these men surrounding her

"I believe the lady declined" a slick, slightly slurred voice says past the brutes

They turn to see a man in uniform, it's soiled with dirt and the wig on his head is in disarray on one side, but his gaze a blade are true before them all to see. The fiery girl remembers him, a new comer to Tortuga, a disgraced sailor she assumed, whom had started coming in not but a few weeks ago, sitting always alone, never seeking the company of the pirates or the harlots, only his ale and thoughts "and what are you going to do 'bout it aye?"

The man doesn't blink before attacking, the pirates releasing the girl who instinctively reaches for her knives and dives in, quickly killing two of the men, her rescuer killing one coming from behind her then their eyes lock for the first time jaded hazel meeting fiery caramel as the last man falls, he offers his hand, she examines him for a moment before slipping her fingers into his palm as she steps over the bodies and further into the light of the tavern.

Quickly she disconnects her hand from his and brushes herself down. Looking through the crowd she shouts "Figs!"

The old man leaves two of his other workers at the bar and quickly makes his way over "what be the matter dearie?"

She gestures over to the bodies and sighs, tucking her daggers away "I'm not bloody cleaning it!"

"No, no… I'll have the lads take care of it" she smiles with a reassuring hand on her shoulder, it hadn't been the first time a customer or two had gotten the wrong idea and wouldn't give in, and Fig's was sure it wouldn't be the last

The young girl smiles back at him weakly, then sighing as he goes to have the bodies taken care of. She looks to the man beside her, who had come to her aid when none other had this evening "come on, I'll buy you a drink"

She seems to glide through the crowd while the man stumbles to the bar behind her. The girl pushes a man off a stool for the ex-sailor to sit as she rounds the bar and pours two chugs of ale, placing one before him "thanks for that"

Taking his seat and swigging grimly he nods "no need for thanks, it is a man's duty to assist a lady in distress"

At his slurred words she smiles, taking a gulp of her pint "I'm no lady love, just a barmaid… I've seen you around, you don't exactly fit in"

"I was a man of honor, nobility, respect… all gone now, now I'm sitting here" he says in a salmon tone and downs his ale

The girl nods and sighs "life is cruel like that… I didn't catch your name love"

"James, James Norrington, former commodore of her majesty's royal navy, any you miss?" he says attempting to stand with a straight back and salute only to stumble and for the shapely girl to catch him

She smiles to him as he steady's himself "names Red, Red Teague"


	2. Chapter 2

The spring storms wash the dirt from the filthy streets of Tortuga, replacing the scent of ale, dirt and sex for the fresh wave of sea air and the bracing winds. Scarlet ringlets dancing against the wind as the white clouds cover the sky, a hefty knock on the heavy door brings a slight ruckus and under breath curses.

When the door opens the barmaid smiles and gives a slight laugh to what she sees "rough morning?"

"Are you simply here to torment me?" asks the man suffering relic of the night before

With a shake of her head Red walks into the shabby inn "No Jimmy I am here to help you, love you got into a fight last night remember?"

His face frowns is confusion as he hobbles over to the table "I don't recall, although that would explain some of the throbbing ache I get when breathing. What happened?"

Sitting in front of him Red takes out a bottle of water and some clean bandages "you got drunk as a skunk again is what happened love, I had Thomas help you home after I cleaned you up"

He gives nothing but a simple nod, running his hand though his tangled mess of brown hair, not even flinching as the woman before him started unbuttoning his shirt and tending to his fresh wounds amidst the fading. This had become a routine of theirs since that night he saved her almost three months back; James would come into the tavern and drink alone aside the commotion around him, then Red would start her shift and they would speak until she was called away to serve, and in that seemingly short amount of time he would manage to become blistering drunk then usually somehow ending up in brawl, she cleaned him up and saw him home safe, home being one of the many inn's throughout the inner-city.

He smiles up at her as a damp cloth brushes on his tender ribs, enjoying the cool soothing feel, while Red glares to him "you're lucky they didn't rip open your bloody stitches, now a mess that would be. However I'm happy to report nothing server, but you'll be sore for 'bout a week without doubt"

He nods as she stands to re-bandage a large cut across his shoulder "you're too good to me Red"

"Well someone has to be, might as well be me… Jimmy I don't want you to go out tonight, stay in" she says in a commanding voice, lined with a pleading tone

He stands, buttoning his shirt "Red you don't have to worry about me, I'm a grown man whom has been trained in combat since childhood"

She shakes her head, pulling her bag onto her shoulder "exactly love, you were trained to fight with honor and respect, but when a pirate fights he cheats and will beat you to death with a bloody brick if it means he wins"

He gives a hearty chuckle and comes to stand before her, his face laces in long stubble and a small smile "you underestimate me my lady"

She cringes when he calls her that and smacks him lightly on his good shoulder "don't call me that! Just… trust me, please Jimmy"

His hazel orbs lock on her caramel swirls, both smiles vanished and he nods with frown. The young girl lets out a breath of relief and her lip twitches up "well good, I'll be by tomorrow to check on you ok love?"

He watches as she leaves and takes a seat on his moth eaten bed, looking over the bandage covering his ripped knuckles and thinks back to a night not so long ago…

_James makes his way into one of the many taverns, already swaying from the intake of alcohol. Once inside he finds it to be like the rest of this god forsaken place, swamped with pirates, whores, laughter and warfare but this pub had become a regular to the old sailor, knowing he got the odd free drink from the girl he'd saved some weeks before. However as he walks through the crowd he bumps into a tubby man with backend teeth who pushes the drunken man "watch it!"_

_Without thinking James throws a punch and instinctively a fight breaks out throughout the whole building, which is until a shot is fired into the air, lodging into the ceiling above and a rusted voice shouts "enough…"_

_Fig's looks around angrily and snarls, getting off the counter as the big man and his friends drag Norrington outside as the celebrations commence, but their seen by watching eyes that quickly usher out to the group beating the man, rapping a blade around the leaders throat "now, now boys this just aint fair… I think he's learned his lesson, parties over!"_

_They look to her, realizing who she is and leave briskly, the girl runs to the fallen man's side as he sighs groggily "Elizabeth?"_

"_Not quite love, come on" she says hosting him up and leading him into the tavern, careful to use the back door_

_She sits him in the kitchen and starts to clean him up a bit, removing his hat and wig. With a wash of the cloth the dirt and blood vanishes, revealing a handsome man beneath the odor on the surface "there you are, much better"_

_His head is spinning lightly as he asks "why, why are you helping me?"_

"_You helped me, seems only fair don't you think?" she smiles slightly_

_That was the first act of kindness he'd received since his spiral downward of life, however she had saved him, her debt repaid, so when not a week later she repeated these actions, then again soon after he found himself watching her as she sewed him up and questioned "why do you do this?"_

_The seemed stunned by this simple question, having grown used to his pained moans and silent nods of thanks, but she quickly composes herself and James feels the heat of her soft worked fingers brush his temple "your eyes, I like your eyes"_

_That's the only reason he ever got from her, the girl with blood soaked hair, which was the day their little friendship formed…_

Red bites her lip as the sea air engulf her, shaking slightly as she stands on the harbor, hearing captains scream at their crew, but her face split open as a pair of chocolate brown orbs meet hers and she runs over, only to be handed a letter, she gives her thanks and harshly opens the envelope, smiling ear to ear at the news it gave. However a shiver ran up her spine, her gut wrenching as a familiar sickly voice speaks "well hello precious"


	3. Chapter 3

The fiery girl's blood curdles as she walks along the docks with her visitor, scowling at him with her arms crossed tightly over her chest "you're early"

"That I am. Not a problem is it?" he says in an uncaring tone

Fighting the urge to shiv this man she turns to him "let's just get this over with!"

She walks off ahead and he smiles sinisterly, Red grips the letter in her hand like a lifeline. A short with later and the pair are sat in one of the secluded corners of Fig's, the girl's quickly guzzling half of her pint "not very lady like"

"Go to hell!" she bites in a bitter tone, sitting as far from him as possible

Taking a long sip of his ale he nods "informants tell us that the black pearl has been seen closer to land these days, not like Sparrow that. Land's a dangerous place for a man like him, who knows what could happen"

Without hesitation Red is across the table, her freshly sharpened blade scraping painfully against his Adams apple "you tell that bloody bastard that if harm comes to Jack Sparrow I will personally make it my mission to burn everything he holds dear to cinders, sever his throat and drown him in his own blood!"

His eyes are dark as a grim chuckle emerges from low in his throat "still holding a candle for dear old Jack then, shame that. Don't worry your pretty head over him, he's just dandy"

"Just give it to me!" she says while pushing the blade closer, nicking the skin as a tear of crimson seeps out

Thrusting his hand into his pocket the brute hands a package to the girl, who reaches for it wantonly only for the brown package to be pulled out of her reach "now, now lass, what do you have for us?"

Red swallows hard as her mouth opens to speak but as a customer comes into her line of sight she stands "wait here"

Without waiting for his answer the brazen girl strides over to the man and smacks him hard on the head "what the bleeding hells are you doing here?"

"I was concerned about you" he says earnestly, her hardened gaze appeases

Casting a glance over her shoulder then back to the honey jade of her friends eyes she smiles "Jimmy, please, go home…"

"No, Red what's going on? Why are you so… anxious?" his breath is clean of the usual stench of run and ale, his voice filled with worry

"Look love, I'll explain later but right now I need you to go, alright? so bugger off!" she snaps at him, shoving him out the door and turning on her heel back to the man waiting at the table

On arrival he cocks an eyebrow "who was that?"

"A punter" she says while giving him a pointed look

His eyes stray over to where James had stood not moments before, then sweeping over the form of the young woman before him "so, about that deal?

She bites her lip, gazing at the parcel longingly, her caramel orbs shifting from it to him as she sighs in contempt for her words "Captain Patrick Gillian and the Ripper are sailing out north; they're going to make port within the week at the eastern harbor"

"I see, well nasty piece of work is Gillian. I suppose it's only fair…" he hands the package over and her greedy hands can't help but snatch it from his grasp

As he stands a sickly smile comes over his face "I'll tell Lord Beckett you send your love shall I?"

"You can tell him, doesn't make it true Mercer" she quickly reply's while leaning back on her chair

He shakes his head with a smile "still as defiant as ever I see. Its Red these days isn't it? Not very imaginative"

Quickly downing the remains of her pint she stands, walking past him while holding up her middle finger to his face. Red walks briskly up the stairs of the tavern and slipping into her room. Its small and quaint, cleaner and better preserved than most of the other pubs rooms.

Taking a seat on her bed she looks to the two envelops and sighs, opening the one that first past her hands:

_Red_

_I'm sending this letter ahead of time for you to know the Pearl and I will be making port in Tortuga within the month._

_Break out the rum kitten, Jackie's on his way._

She can't fight her smile as her eyes scan over his messy scribbled words, but falls slightly at sight of the next package, just waiting for her to open it…

James has been pacing around outside the Tavern for well over an hour, not even a lick of alcohol in his system. He knows she asked his to go home, but he couldn't, his gut wouldn't let him, so instead he waited and when he saw the man Red had been glaring daggers and speaking with walk out he followed him to the docks.

"Well, well, what have we here? Commodore James Norrington, well not so much commodore anymore, aye?" asks the stranger who turns to the scruffy sailor

"Who are you?" James questions wearily, recognizing this man's eyes, the eyes of many he'd met over the years, Murder!

A low, sour chuckle comes from Mercer as he leans forward slightly, almost as to whisper "I think the bigger question is 'who is she', don't you?"

Eyeing the smartly dressed man James hand never leaves the handle of his sword, always at the ready "what is your business with Miss Teague?"

"Why don't you ask her? Oh and word of advice mate, steer clear. Girls more trouble than she's worth if you ask me, appealing as she is mind" he says with a sickly sweet smile

Within less than a moment James's blade is out and he snarls "you'd do well to mind your tongue!"

Holding up his hands is mock surrender Mercer backs away "as you wish, don't say I never warned you"

With that the commodore turned inebriant watches the man leaves and can't help but wonder about his friend and turns on his heel, he needed to think.

As James opens the door to his room he sees a candle lit and shimmering scarlet ringlets facing him as the girl sits on the window sill with her legs dangling either side "they look so peaceful don't they?"

Confused he shuts the door, taking off his old uniform jacket, throwing it to the bed and gently striding over "what?"

"The stars Jimmy, their so beautiful, soothing" she says with a wisp of a smile

Leaning on the frame he looks up and nods "yes, I suppose they are"

He looks to her then, seeing the flask as she brings it to her lips and the far of look in her gold tinted caramel pools "Red, what happened tonight?"

She shrugs, her eyes fallen downcast as she says "just business…"

"Seemed more than that to me" he says while taking the flask from her nimble fingers and enjoying his first taste of the evening

Her gaze turns back up the lit sky, still not meeting his "my mother passed, sickness of the lungs…"

"My condolences" he bows his head respectfully

However at her drunken chuckle he raised it to watch her, there gaze meeting for the first time "she hated those words, always said it's what people who have nothing else to say, say!"

His lip twitches into a smile then and he hands her the flask back "so very true"

Her head lobs to the side as she looks over the man before her "she would have liked you Jimmy…"

"I would hope so" he laughs kindly as she takes a gulp of whisky

"Tell me about your Elizabeth" the tipsy girl asks in a wondrous tone, offering the flask

Taking the canteen he shakes his head "She's not mine, she never was. Her heart belongs to another, she even agreed to marry me so that we would save him from his own foolish decisions, however in the end I realized I couldn't marry someone who didn't love me"

Siting up and shrugging Red smiles "her loss if you ask me, I think you'd make a good husband, minus the drink mind"

They share a laugh and he asks "tell me something about you, because it's come to my attention that you know everything about my past yet I know so little of yours… how did you get here Red?"

She shrugs, licking her plump lips clean of the liquor "it's a long and complicated story"

"Tell me something, anything!" he almost pleads in curiosity

She just looks at him for a long moment and then answers "I once told you I have a brother yes? Well, he's my hero. When I was eight he took me out on my first voyage, we had to make port three times in the first week because I got sea sick"

They share a laugh and Red bites her lip at the memory "we sailed for six months, just he, I and the sea, well we had the crew and the ship to of course but… I was devastated when he left me with Teague"

"Teague, your father?" he asks coyly, testing the water

She seems to flinch but then smiles brightly "Daddy, yes. Stern man he is, but he's a good man"

"I never knew pirates could be good men" James says matter of fact like

Red leans forward and says "the world aint back and white Jimmy, you of all people should know that"

He nods in agreement and the two continue to share the flask in an easy, comfortable silence… while a beautiful snow white gold compact emerald shimmers around her finger and a letter is left in cinders back at her room above the tavern, _'she wanted you to have it', 'one day you'll understand' _and'_It's just good business…'_ the only readable words left…

**Hey guys, so thank you for the amazing reviews so far. I'm so glad you liked it ssoo much! Please, please continue to review if you want more and to know what the hell is going on! Thanks agains**

**JJ X x**


	4. Chapter 4

It was a busy night, as it usually was at Fig's. The lonely drunks paying for company and comfort with their last shillings in the moon lit city of the dammed and forgotten.

Red smiles as she receives a wink from the raven haired harlot working the wealthiest dupe in the tavern while handing out a picture of ale, she shakes her head at the blonde man beside her with a smile "Looks like Hattie's having a good night"

"Your boy's jus' come in" Thomas smiles and makes his way into the back

Red's gaze instantly turns to the door and sees James, a deep frown on her face, he looked a mess, like he hadn't bathed in days, as she hurry's back to work, dancing around the crowds "Red! Red please…"

She hears him shouting but blatantly ignores it until a hand grabs her arm "Red please, will you just let me explain!"

"Explain what? You don't need to explain anything to me, after all I'm just a serving wench to the scum of the earth, right?" she says while pulling her arm from his grip with force

His face is fallen and sorrowful as he follows her "I'm sorry! It was a mistake, a foolish, drunken mistake!"

She turns to him, a smile on her face "Look you don't have anything to be sorry for, it's your life, you do whatever you want, love. Not like it's any of my business… look, James I have to get back to work so…"

He watches as the mass of crimson floats through the sea of bodies with a bitter taste in his mouth and a tautened chest… she called him James!

**Eight Days Ago-**

_It had been a night of familiar's as the young spitfire sat beside a freshly beaten James Norrington, thankfully he had started to sober up. He wiped a hand over his disheveled face as he complained "…they didn't even know them, why would perfect strangers join in a fight that pays them no mind?"_

_With a shrug the barmaid sighed, whilst pouring ale onto a reopened wound "I told you wearing that old uniform aint good in these parts, love. People don't like it! …and done"_

"_It's my uniform and I'll wear it if I wish!" he states with pride as she stands, smiling down at him_

_As the old sailor takes to his feet his knees give out beneath him, slender creamed arms catching him before he meets the floor "alright, time for bed I'd say"_

_His arm round Reds small shoulders as she heads for the bed, only for James to stumble into her, a light chuckle escapes the girl as she supports him._

_Their eyes meet and their suddenly so close, his broken bare chest gliding with her silk covered breasts. A wisp of a smile merges on the gentleman's face as his hand comes to cup her marble cheek "Red Teague, no star shone brighter"_

_A blush creeps to her smiling face "Jimmy…"_

_However as she looks at him, this man whom she had befriended and cared for, his jade specked orbs admired her crimson lips, inching ever so slowly forward and without realizing it so had she. With his breath warm on her face and lips grazing merely, her eyes flutter to a close…_

"_Ow! Bloody hell" James suddenly yelled in pain, gripping his bruised side that had collided with the mantle of her blade_

_The redhead couldn't help but laugh "it's not funny, that hurt"_

"_Come along you baby" she smiles and helps him to the bed, he breathes a breath of relief as she blows out the candle _

_Opening the door and letting the moonlight flood the room she turns to him "G'night Jimmy"_

_He doesn't respond, sleep having gripped him and the girl made her way back to work, just because he could sleep doesn't mean she could_

**Present-day-**

The nights shift was long and hard on the girls aching bones, so when first light streamed in from the shutters and most the customers gone but for the few, Red sighed in joy and headed to her room, only to find a green clothed blonde whore lent on her door, who straitens at the sight of the waitress "Red…"

With closed, tired eyes the pirate shakes her head "its bed time Mary"

As the fire lit girl tries to bas the blonde clings to her arm "Red, please, it was just business"

Those words seem to engorge a blaze in Red as she turns, the harlot instantly finds herself looking down to the tavern below, arched over the wooden rail with a fierce grip in her hair and sharpened blade to her throat "I told you… you knew! Just stay the bloody hell away from me"

With a quick foot the blonde was released and Red barricaded in her quarters. Her back met the bed as a sliver of light gleamed in through the shutters, a small breeze caressing her skin as she played with the her mother's ring, twirling the emerald around her finger as caramel orbs stuttered closed.

Before her a sea of memory echoed, the color as clear as day…

_Brown, gold dusted gems look out into the endless tide, a body slumps to the rail beside her, giving her a watchful eye "You alright kitten?"_

"_Perfectly fine, I was just thinking… it's so big, magnanimous" the girl thinks wonderfully_

"_Great place to get lost she is" these words bring a smile to the child's face as she looks to her companion _

"_I don't mind getting lost, not while I have you at least" this seems to catch the elder's attention_

_Carefully placing an arm over her small shoulders, minding the freshly changed bandages he knew lay beneath the pink gown he spoke "what you mean 'while'? You and me kitten, that's forever!"_

_With an adoring gaze she looks up to him "Really Jack, forever?"_

_With a firm nod he brings her into a side hug, letting her tiny arms circle him tightly as he confirms "forever!"_

The Redhead woke with a start, blades in hand, ready to fight "what is it!?"

"Calm yourself, sweetheart. I just brought you some dinner, cabbage soup!" Figs smiles, placing the tray drown on the nearby table

Sitting up Red sees her windows are now open, the evening cloud beginning to line the sky "what time is it?"

"Hour before opening, Red, love… I heard what happened. You alright?" the elderly man offers her kindly

Coming to the table, dunking a piece of bread in the soup and saying with a full mouth "I'm fine, Figs"

"Come now, I know you where sweet on the boy. Do you want me to sort him or maybe call for Captain Teague?" he says with a raised brow and a cruel smile

Swallowing the bread with a shake of her head Red sighs "No, no there's no need for any of that, especially writing Daddy. Besides it don't matter much anyway, Jack wrote me note long ago, said he'd be here within the month, I'll be leaving with him"

A cheerless thin lipped smile comes from the man as he sighs "Aye, well if that's what you wish. We'll miss you round 'ere"

"I'll miss you to Fig's and the girls. Thanks for the soup" she smiles as he leaves the room, now everything was just a matter of waiting and avoiding… if only things where that simple

A short while later Red emerged in her usual attire, her stature strong and unaltered as she looks to the crowds below, an array of laughter and drunken joy. Making her way down the stairs she quickly gets to work, not paying much mind the suggestive slurred and appreciative glares, however out of the corner of her eye she sees him, James Norrington, slouched in a corner, pitcher of ale in hand. He seems even dirtier than yesterday, and only god knows how bad or infected his wounds have probably gotten… no, no, it wasn't her job to worry about the man. He'd made that much very clear, very clear indeed

**Four Nights Ago-**

_They'd all noticed, even Fig's, how she seemed to bounce with each step, to smile at the empty walls. Truth be told she was still in delight about the near encounter with James, she had told some of the girls about it, who of course encouraged her. That night they had been so busy, a sailing ship had docked along with the pirates, meaning more business for the Tavern. _

_Gold dusted orbs searched the flock of bodies, but to no avail. She had yet to see the familiar mop of brown hair once that night, frankly she was getting worried._

_With a bite of her scarlet lip she decided to leave and go check on him, but first she had to get someone to cover her shift. She knew all the girls on the floor were working so decided to head up to find one that had fulfilled their duties for the evening. She knocked on a few doors before coming to Margaret's; when she didn't get a response she opened the door a crack "Margaret?"_

_As the door opened fully her jaw dropped and chest tightened, for there was James pants around his ankles with a blonde, who only days ago told the girl to make the first move, was now sat over him, skirts hiked up _

"_Oh God…" At her gasp the pair turn to her wide eyed, only for her to quickly march off_

"_Red!" James calls, pushing the harlot off him and pulling up his pants with some difficulty_

_With a hand over her mouth, she fought tears, hearing his voice call after wasn't helping "Red, Please!"_

_As his hand meets her shoulder she jumps back as if burned "please what? What do you want Jimmy?"_

_He was wobbling and slurring his words, eyes half covered as he spoke "look, that was, it… honestly nothing!"_

_She scoffed and bit back the tears "nothing? Jimmy you just paid a woman for sex! A woman I now, I work and live with! I thought… never mind, I was quite obviously mistaken. I should have known your just like the rest of them, you can put on a uniform and a wig but in the end you're just a pirate rat"_

_His drunken form seems to take rage as the answer as he yells "what would you even know? Poor little girl whose father has everyone running scared, always gets her way, but when the sun comes up your just a serving wench to the scum of the earth!" _

_Her eyes widen to sauces, lip trembling and hand over her shattered heart as realization breaks forth on the former commodore's face "My, I… Red, I'm sorry I…"_

_He reaches for her but she pushes him back "don't touch me! Go; just go get what you paid for!"_

_Without thinking she runs to her room, falling the cold ground behind her door as he calls to her from the other side and she lets the tears fall with a bitter laugh "Oh Red, you bloody fool"_

**Present-day-**

The crimson dipped girl swallows hard and shakes her head; she couldn't wait to get out of this place. Then without warning, without preparation a voice dances over the noise of the tavern "Hello Kitten"

Turning she meets Chocolate washed orbs and open arms, without hesitation she runs into them, strong arms that pick her up and twirl her around like she's eight years old again and screams with joy "Jackie!"

The pair unaware of the rage filled, hateful glare watching them from the corner of the room, piercing the table as he scars it with his blade and grits through his teeth "Jack Sparrow…"


End file.
